Life is Not a Game
by RebukeX7
Summary: Side-story to the entire LIAG series  It's not really OC-centric either!  Must have some sort of knowledge of my other LIAG stories to understand! DOES not need to be read to understand the other fics because they are crack. No set release rate.
1. MinatoX7

**Disclaimer don't own shit besides my 2 OC's and the setting/plot**

**(Warning Spellcheck/grammar check failures This is the Prologue for LIAG as a whole and will be updated whenever I finish a chapter when I'm not working on another fic.)**

**NOT CRACK! (Although some scenes maybe funny)**

**(Also for those of you who have never played/heard of persona 3 Just google what the personas look like.)**

**MUST READ!: **You need at least some knowledge of one my other LIAG fics to read this( knowledge of persona would be helpful but that's really only required for this chapter). Also this is not OC centric everyone has their own parts.

Chapter 0: Fool MinatoX7

**~White Room~**

Rebuke was looking at a cracked pitch black orb with a frown.

"_Ascension City. How long has it been since I went to that evil place?"_ Rebuke wondered as he walked to his bed."_That place is the origin of the "Game." A place where nobody can ascend to heaven until somebody breaks the chains of fate. I thought that once I left I could ignore that hell, but it seems as though the curse is spreading towards other worlds as well."_ Rebuke continued as he lied down. _"If I am going to purify it quickly I'll need to find the others fast…"_ With that Rebuke drifted off into a sleep filled with unwanted memories.

**~?~**

In a white room we can find seven children of varying ages strapped down to tables in hospital gowns. They were struggling in pain as a man walked in to the room. He had thick glasses, a black suit, and a white lab coat on. He was bald and had a gray handle bar mustache. He was carrying a leather suit case that had made the children pale wondering what twisted experiments the doctor would use on them.

"Well I'll have you animals know that the serums we have been testing on other trash have been completed, shame they couldn't live to see the day." The doctor chuckled.

"FUCK YOU!" The oldest child roared thrashing against his binds. He was a spiky blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He couldn't have been more than fourteen but his eyes held anger greater than some of the most battle hardened soldiers. The doctor pulled out s syringe filled with a, green liquid, before turning toward the teen with a evil chuckle.

"Now now **Experiment 01**-"

"- MY NAME IS CLOUD!"

"-trash doesn't have names." The doctor said to the angered teen. "Now, you get to have this serum it's the only one we could manufacture do to the using the last of the ingredients so be grateful I trust your body with this. It will turn you into the perfect super soldier, your strength, speed, and stamina will be incredible." The doctor stated before injecting the boy with the fluid. Cloud could only open his mouth in silent horror at what he was feeling. The doctor turned to an orange-haired kid next who was crying for his pseudo brother. He looked to be about twelve.

"You get the **Death serum.** Congrats **Experiment** **02.** It's really just a watered down version of the serum that blonde trash has just gotten, but with a few side-effects, you won't be able to feel pain and your sense of touch will be shut down. You will probably be able to last longer than anybody else in a fight considering you won't feel the bullets entering you in a battle field.

"*pant* His name is Ichigo!" Cloud said with a ragged breath as his little brother got injected with a pruple liquid.

*Sniff*

The doctor turned to where he saw two little blondes crying, they were about ten years old, and gained an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Ah yes the twins, **Experiments 03** and **04** its funny because you two, life **05 and 06**, will get the same serum." The doctor said before pulling out two syringes filled with a bright blue liquid. "You two will get the **Assassin** **Serum** your five senses will be increased ten-fold and you should develop a sixth sense that will work on a level of pre-recognition. You will be great in the stealth force and take down the people that try to rise against **FATE**."

**-Glossary-**

**FATE**: An organization that is slowly corrupting the world through military force and the power of the **Goddess.**

**Goddess: **A being of great celestial power. She has never been seen and can be seen as either good or evil.

**-Glossary: End-**

"If you as much as touch Naruto or Naruko you will die by my hands." Came a feminine growl from next to the twins.

"Oh **Experiment 06 **still have such a sharp tongue I see." The doctor said to the thirteen year old girl. She had short black hair and red slitted eyes. "You're lucky that the leader favors you or I would have scrapped you long ago." The doctor said with a sneer before injecting the twins with the serum.

"Rose…don't anger him… not now." A voice whispered to the girl. Turning her head she saw a black haired boy, with tan skin, who appeared to be 2 years younger than her. "He will get what's coming to him one day, so please just be patient." Rose could only close her eyes in anger when she heard the twins' yells.

"Now it's time for mister **05**" The doctor said walking up to a blue-haired boy who had a deadpan expression on his face. His eyes were a dull blue and his hair covered his right eye and he appeared to be 14 " it's a shame you are mute, I wonder if this will make you scream?" The doctor wondered before pulling out two syringes filled with a black liquid. "The goddess allowed us to use some of her blood for this experiment. You see she cannot have children of her own so she decided that you and your little sister will share her blood. Be grateful because if you don't die you will be an excellent addition to FATE."

"I don't want that monster's blood!" Rose yelled as the doctor glared at her.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER THAT WAY! AFTER ALL OF THE GOOD SHE HAS DONE FOR THE WORLD!" The insane roar of the doctor made the children wince.

"Bullshit. She is evil, all of the pain in the world and she hasn't doesn't anything!" Rose argued

*SMACK*

The blow from the doctor knocked her out making the blue haired boy glare at him.

"What angry because I knocked your sister out? At least she won't feel any pain when the serum is in her." The doctor said before injecting the boy and the girl with the black substance. The blue-haired boy felt his entire body explode in pain.

"...Fuck Minato…Rose…how did it come to this?" Cloud wondered to himself as he saw the doctor walk toward the final table.

**~Flash back 3 years Ascension City Orphanage~**

"_You want to adopt all seven of these kids?" An elderly woman asked a man that was wearing a black suit as seven children looked at him in hope_

"_Yes, my boss is very interested in giving these children a great home!" The man said in false sincerity, which went unnoticed by all, except the oldest of the children._

"_I don't feel so good about this ma'am" Cloud tried to say but was cut off by a glare from the elderly woman._

"_Hush now child you should be glad that this man wants to adopt you and your friends, now you won't have to worry about being separated!"_

"_...OK" Cloud said as the man smiled._

"_Ok! Now let's see this paperwork."_

_**-2 hours later minutes later-**_

_The children looked out of the windows of a limousine while waving at the caretaker of the orphanage._

"_I hope you brats never forget the fun you had there." The man said while pulling out a black cell phone. "Because you are now in hell." The man said evilly as the children widened their eyes in shock" Blow it up." The man said into the phone. As soon as the words left this lips the enter orphanage combusted._

_***BOOOM***_

"_Goddess help us…" The young Rose said while tears filled her eyes._

**~flash Back End~**

Cloud shut is eyes as another wave of pain course through him.

"_**Come here young one."**_ An elderly male voice whispered in Minato's ear. Looking around Minato noticed he was the only one that could hear it. _**"Do you want to save them?" **_The voice asked. Seeing no harm in answering Minato nodded his head, and almost instantly a blue door appeared next him.**" **_**Come inside."**_

"_How? I'm strapped down onto a table."_

"_**Imagine entering my child."**_ Minato closed his eyes and did as the voice commanded.

**~In the Velvet Room.~**

**BGM: Persona 3: Aria of the Soul**

Looking around Minato saw that he was inside of an elevator of some sort.

"There you are child, I'm sorry but you are in the wrong journey." Turning toward the voice Minato saw an old man with a ridiculously long nose and a young woman with gray hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a dress made out of blue velvet.

"Where am I?" Minato asked before covering his hands with his mouth. "...How?"

"This place exists beyond human limitations. You are able do things you wouldn't normally be able to do in here." The strange man answered before continuing." I will give you the power to free them."

"Who are you and why are you going to help me?" Minato asked in disbelief.

"You will find out who I am another day, but for now I am helping you because there was a disturbance in the fabric of time a little while ago that caused you to be born in the wrong world." The man continued as Minato's visible eye widened. "You see you play a very important part in the survival of another world's humanity so I need you to be reborn in the correct place, but the only way for that to happen is if you…"

"…Die" Minato finished solemnly as the man grinned.

"I see you remember the effects of the **Goddess' curse. ** Yes if you die then instead of ascending to the afterlife you will be reborn somewhere else with no memory of your previous life." The man said with a smile.

"So how will I die?" Minato asked as the man handed him a silver gun. "You want me to shoot myself in the head?" The boy asked in disbelief as the man chuckled.

"Oh no my dear boy, this is the tool of which you will use your new powers that that vile doctor has given you." The man said as the boy's confusion grew." You see he unknowingly has just given you and your sister the power of the **Fool Arcana,** allowing you to use many different **Personas."**

"**Persona?"**

"Physical manifestations of your soul, which have many different abilities! The wonders are endless!" The man said in glee as Minato cocked an eyebrow.

"That's just great except I don't have any." Minato said with a deadpan expression as the young woman stepped forward and handed him a white book. Curiously Minato opened the book and gaped at the amount of Persona that were in it.

"These are all yours, or would have become yours if you were in the right plane of existence." The woman said as Minato closed the book. "The influx of power from obtaining all of the Personas WILL kill you as your body and mind are too weak to use the **Compendium** to its full potential, but you will live long enough to free your friends." The woman replied as Minato closed his eyes.

"*Sigh* As long as they are safe." Minato said solemnly

"Good, but I'll warn you now the Compendium will be destroyed along with you so when you are on your real journey it will be awhile before you have access to it as I will have to remake it." The woman said seriously as the boy face-palmed.

"That's just great I just fucked myself over and I won't even know it!" Minato groaned as the woman giggled.

"Don't worry you will go accomplish great things in the next life." The woman said as the man smirked.

'_Yeah like stealing your heart, but I'll let you experience that." _The long nosed man thought to himself. "Now time is wasting let me teach you what to do with that gun, or should I say **Evoker…**"

**BGM: END**

**-In lab-**

"It is your turn now **07" **The doctor said while standing over the final child. "You will get the **Sage's** **serum**. This one only has a 50% chance of working so out of all of your friends here you are the most likely to get scrapped. "This will either melt your brain or unlock all of it to be used. If it works and you are conditioned correctly you may be the first human to ever reach their full potential." The doctor said with insane glee. "Also your skin will become near indestructible, after all what's the point of being so smart if you can just get shot in the head by those who challenge **FATE?"** The doctor asked as he injected the black haired boy with the needle.

"AHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed as he felt his brain and skin burn.

"Now that my job is done I can go tell the leader that you will be ready for training tomorrow." Before the doctor could leave he heard something that would later spell his and a good amount of **FATE's** destruction.

*THUMP*

Turning around he saw Minato standing and glaring at him with one visible eye and a gun in his right hand.

"How are you free?" The doctor screamed as he hit the alarm calling for some back up. Everybody besides the unconscious Rose nearly cried in happiness now that they had at least 1% chance of being free. Minato raised a gun to his head before turning toward Cloud.

"Take care of rose for me." Minato asked as Cloud froze at hearing Minato talk.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he watched his friend put a gun to his head in morbid fascination.

**BGM: Persona 3: Burn My dread –Final battle-**

*CRACK*

"**THANATOS!"** Minato yelled as a Monstrous being appeared behind him, exerting an aura of death. The being of death cut the doctor in half with its blade and released the captured children. "Guys follow me we are getting out of here!" Minato roared before cutting down the walls of the lab and running in to the hallway. The other experiments followed him while Cloud carried Rose on his back, being the strongest physically.

**-1 hour later-**

The Children made it to the edge of the island after a hour of cutting down anyone foolish enough to attempt to stand in Minato's way. Looking around the saw a bridge leading toward the mainland of Ascension city, but before they could get on it a bullet found its self 3 inches from Minato's face. Rose, who had woken up after 10 minutes of running had turned and glared at the soldiers that had surrounded them. Minato cursed when he noticed his vision slipping and his skin begin to feel cold.

*CRACK*

"Guys keep going ill take these bastards out with me!" Minato commanded after he pulled the trigger andstood in front of the soldiers.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Rose roared at her brother. "We are surrounded by _at least _HALF of **FATE **you will die." Minato just gave her a grim smile.

"I won't die because you won't forget me will you?" Minato asked his sister who gritted her teeth in anger.

"*sigh* No I won't" Rose said in resignation as she knew her brother had one. After all people don't die when they are killed…

…**They die when they are forgotten.**

"Then I will be with you all every step of the way as you changed this evil world. Who knows? Maybe…No…You WILL break the curse. Here take this to remember me by." Minato said and tossed his evoker to Rose. He then glared at the soldiers as the others began to run across the bridge leaving him alone with the army.

"You do realize that we will just follow them across this bridge and kill them when we finish with you right?" Turning to the voice, Minato saw what could best be described as an evil Jesus. He had long gray hair and yellow eyes and a gray goatee.

"General Takaya!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Why are you talking to this trash?"

"You are right my memory must be slipping…shoot him down." Takaya commanded as Minato smirked. Suddenly the images of **Helel** and **Satan **appeared behind him as the soldiers stepped back in fright.

"**[Armageddon]"** Was Minato's last word as he, most of the bridge, and half of **FATE** were wiped from existence by the purple explosion.

***BOOOM***

**BGM: END**

**-With the others-**

The rest looked on in sadness as they saw the explosion. They couldn't believe that the person they saw as a brother had actually given his life to free them. The black haired boy turned to cloud in confusion.

"Where do we go now?" The boy asked as Cloud wiped his last tears before showing the boy his arm.

"You see this Rebuke? Look at my arm closer." Rebuke did what he said and noticed what seemed to be an address of some sort was carved into Clouds arm. "I made sure to remember this once the orphanage blew up. This is _**THEIR**_ address." Cloud said with a smirk when he saw the rest of his friend's eyes widen.

**~Flash Back: 3 years Outside of the Orphanage~**

_The seven future experiments were playing a game of tag when they saw a group of people walking down the sidewalk. They all wore black and had a Red band wrapped around their left arms._

"_Who are you?" Cloud asked the man in front. He was a man that appeared to be in his early twenties, he had a cigarette in his mouth and he sported a green afro._

"_Who wants to know?" The man asked showing a gun as Cloud glared._

"_Cloud Strife that's who!" Cloud yelled at the man who raised an eyebrow._

"_He's got guts I'll give him that. Kind of reminds me of myself__." The man thought with a smirk. "Fine I'll tell you who I am If you answer a question for me."_

"_Okay." Cloud answered with a bit of confusion._

"_If the weight of the world was suddenly on your shoulders, what would you do? Can ya answer me that cowboy?" The man asked with a smirk as the people who were following him went silent. To their surprise the blonde kid gained a look of determination along with the kids he was playing with._

"_That's too easy. The answer is something all my friends would do too." Cloud said with a smile as the group looked at the group of children in amusement, completely expecting something stupid from the kid._

"_I would carry that weight!" Cloud answered with a smile as the group gapped._

_*Clack*_

_Cloud turned and saw a man with a red ponytail drop his sword with wide eyes. Cloud walked to the blade and handed it back to him._

"_Cool sword I wish I could have one." Cloud said enviously as the green haired main smirked._

"_You got guts kid, and looking around I can tell your friends do as well.' The man pulled out a card and handed it to Cloud. "The name's Spike Spiegel, leader of the Rebel Army. When you brats are ready to make a difference go to this address." _

"_Hey are you sure it's ok to give that to some kids? They need to learn about __**Love and Peace**__ not blood and violence." A blonde man said concerned to Spike, who snorted._

"_Coming from the guy that picked up a gun at 8 years old?" The blonde just huffed and looked away. "See you brats later."_

**~Flash Back: END~**

**BGM: Persona 3: Memories of you**

"Today Minato gave us the ability to make a difference and carry the weight of the world on our shoulders, and I don't know if you guys feel the same way but I'm still going to carry that weight!" Cloud said in determination and extended his hand as the rest looked at each other.

"I'll make sure this current world BURNS." Rose said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I'll protect everyone." Ichigo said placing his hand on Rose's.

"We will save everyone-ttebayo/ttebane!" the twins yelled putting their hands on Ichigo's.

"I will beat this game." Rebuke said putting his hand on the twins, suddenly, they felt the wind blow past them, making Cloud chuckle. "I guess that means Minato's in too." Cloud said as the rest chuckled.

"The seven experiments…." Rebuke murmured. " **X7**"

"I like the sound of that!" Ichigo said before walking off into the rising sun making Cloud face-palm.

"Their base is the other direction." Cloud said while shaking his head as the rest sweat-dropped.

**~White Room~**

…_And that day I truly felt as if the world would become a great place. The training we got was hard but in the our group,__**X7,**__ became a vital part of the Rebellion's forces._

Izanami quickly closed her master's journal when she heard him begin to wake up.

"Oh hey Izanami can you do me a favor and get me a cup of coffee?" rebuke asked as his summon nodded her head.

**THE END of Pt1**

**AN1: And that's that don't worry this story will take priority over NONE of my other stories, ill just do this when I get free time.**

**AN2: Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. Special AN: Words i never wrote

**Disclaimer don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Pokémon**

**Special: Words I never wrote part 1**

**Dedicated to anyone who has lost their fics**

**~White Room~**

**BGM: ****The Avengers Theme - The Avengers (The Score) [Alan Silvestri]**

**-Slam-**

Six figures looked up as Rebuke strode into the room with a scowl planted firmly on his face. Leaning on a wall, Rebuke glanced at the room's occupants he sighed before speaking in a grave tone.

"Do you know why I have called you here?"

"Cause you were bored-ttebayo." A blonde haired man said while leaning on his chair. Rebuke shook his head as an orange-haired swordsman face-palmed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ichigo groaned making Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Yo, what's your deal?"

"My deal is that it's obviously something important, or can you not read the atmosphere?" Ichigo stated simply.

"Enough. The reason I have called you here is that we are facing a threat that may rival that of **Judgment Day."** Rebuke said grimly making everyone turn their attention to him.

"…?"

"Good question Red." Rebuke complimented as everyone else tried to figure out how they had understood the silent ten year old. "This concerns you because this threat is destroying the alternate realities of your home world."

"…"

"We are going to try, which is why I have called you here. The seven of us are going to temporarily reform an old group of mine known as **X7.**" This made Naruto narrow his eyes at the white-haired male.

"It seems a little desperate seeing as the only living members of the original group are you, me, and Ichigo."

"This threat has made me very desperate, but first I think we should do a head count to see who were working with." Rebuke told the room before pointing at the boy.

"First we have Pokémon Master Red, he controls countless of powerful beasts to do his bidding." Rebuke introduced.

"…"

"Okay how can we understand him when he says nothing, and also how powerful are we talking. Seriously this kid has got to be like ten years old." Ichigo asked incredulously as Naruto nodded his agreement.

"This _kid_ is as old as you; he agreed to let me make him younger so he could save his world." Rebuke stated making Ichigo grin sheepishly. "Many of his creatures control the elements, but some control reality itself." Everyone looked at the kid with a little more respect, as Rebuke continued.

"Next we have a triple S-class threat, with a pray on sight order. He is the leader of a Ninja village. He is Konoha's Orange Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto grinned at his introduction. "Ha beat that carrot top." Ichigo just shook his head amused.

"Now we have Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll keep it simple he became one of the most power gods of death at the tender age of sixteen…and he's not even fucking dead yet." Ichigo smirked at Naruto who yawned.

"Not bad, I'll give you that-ttebayo."

"Now we have the first of my own personal protégé's Maaka Oro, He is a Master Soldier who's combat experience and reaction time even gives me a run for my money when we spar."

"Howdy." A man with a cowboy hat said.

"We should spar sometime." Naruto said raising an eyebrow at the supposedly pinnacle of soldiers.

He got a shark toothed grin in response.

"My second Protégé, Lexie" Rebuke pointed to a blue-eyed, blond haired girl, who had crimson pixie wings. "She's a blood pixie, controls fire and blood, DON'T. PISS. HER. OFF." Rebuke yelled with a shiver. "She can honestly melt you from the inside out."

"And finally there is me. The master of games, and a current owner of the Fool arcana."

"Umm what about her." Ichigo asked as he pointed a blind-folded woman with ebony wings and waist length black hair. He raised an eyebrow as Rebuke, Maaka, and Lexie groaned at the mention of the black toga wearing woman.

"How do I put this she's a temporary ally who has some questionable motives in life."

"**Put it simple. I'm going to kill everyone in this room, and for two of you it will be a second time."** The woman said as she finished her sentence by looking at Ichigo and Naruto. Naruto, who unlike Ichigo, regained his past memories and glared at Rebuke.

"What the hell man she put a spear through my chest and made my sister explode. Or did you forget that shit?"

"I'm _**very**_ desperate."

"How can we even trust her."

"**Lying is beneath me, and I don't want to be erased just yet so I'll allow myself to help you out." **Naruto glared but sat down.

"Anyway there are six enemies we need to kill before we can find out who is responsible. I'll send you to your respective worlds and you will take them out, understood? Failure is not an option." The other six looked at him as he finished his speech.

"…" Red turned away.

"You can count on me-ttebayo" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"I'll do it to protect my friends." Ichigo said determined.

"Nothin' better to do." Maaka said with a shrug.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Lexie sighed

"**Sooner, I kill the enemy, the sooner I kill you."**

"We will meet back here in an hour, hurry!" They nodded before they faded away into thin air. Rebuke sighed before turning to a screen. "It comes down to this huh?"

"_Fourth Wall: Break in case of emergencies"_

_*CRASH*_

Rebuke took a deep breath before beginning.

"Listen you cock-sucking mother fuckers, it was one thing when you deleted stories that actually had too much adult content, and even then someone would have to go out of their way to read them because M-rated stories are not only marked as mature, but fucking filtered automatically when you first look at a category, but now it's going a little too far." Rebuke shook his head as he sat down.

"You know how many p.m.'s I have received because people were scared of my stories getting taken down**? One-hundred and fucking fifty seven**, and they have a good reason too after all if fucking _**Naruto reads Naruto**_ was taken down what hope does this fic have exactly? I'll tell you NONE.

"Hell after this I'm pretty sure some ass is going to delete this because I'm calling you out but guess what!" Rebuke raises empty hand in front of him "You know what this is? This is the amount of fucks I give."

"If this gets deleted 'I'll just post on another site simple, I'm not a noob I have all my chapters on my computers so go ahead. Limit my free speech if you are feeling unconstitutional. It'' only serve to help me because my readers will see how messed up you are." Rebuke gave one last sad smile to his fans.

"Not sure if this will be the last time I see you guys on this site, guess I'll find out by the end of this week if my stories and/or account are still up. What can I say? It has been fun" Rebuke gave one more smile as a tear slipped from his eye. "IF my stories have taught you anything hopefully, it was to enjoy life to the fullest. Life is the world's toughest game, do me a favor and beat it."

"Rebuke Out"

**I'll continue this filler arc in the AN's of my future chapters. The fights will be in the author note of the respective stories. So for future reference. Here are the fights and where to find them when I upload them. Remember the fights are all filler so it really doesn't even matter so don't get butt hurt over them.**

**Naruto VS Real Madara- Naruto's life is a game**

**Ichigo VS Ulquiorra - Bakudo X: Life is a game**

**Red VS Giovanni- Red's life is a game**

**Lexie VS Maaka-Life is not a game**

**Goddess (Final villain of my series) VS Izanagi- Life is not a game**

**Rebuke VS ?-Posted in AN of all stories**

**Email me at RebukeX7 if you find another site to post on.**

**If you haven't realized by yet that this was an author note in disguise well now you know, I can't see why author notes can't be entertaining!**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
